Angeal
Personal Informations * Physical Appearance: Similar to a normal Zinogre in appearance, but with really resistant Black bone plates and scales, purple wyvern eyes and really light but heavily Iridescent Purple fur. The Eyes and the Fur’s color changes depending on the current element it’s using. * Personality: Naturally calm, usually tries to avoid fighting, quite cunning, if she ends up forced to fight, she will not stay calm long… rarely trust people and other beings, but if she were to open up for you, you’d be surprised.. Specialty, Ability & Weaponry Speciality: Evading and running when calm, extremely aggressive when not.. Abilities: Angeal have 4 forms, which are mostly her Fur and eyes changing color, and she starts using different Elements based on them, these forms takes a while to do the transfer, making it hard to change during fights, she usually change only once or twice every few hours.. * In her Normal form, she mostly controls her own energy of Lightning, she can run a lot faster and jump to extreme heights, she can throw orbs of thunder and call for lightning bolts, other than that she fights with her own limbs.. * When her eyes turn blazing orange and her fur becomes darker and is set ablaze, she is turning into her Burning form, which is a bit slower than the Normal one, she can enhance or reduce the intensity of the fire on her fur, she can throw orbs of fire and breathe Fire itself, and can melt the ground with them so she can run underground.. * When her eyes turn sky blue and her fur become completely white, she is turning into her Frozen form, she is much slower but hits a lot harder, she can create spikes of ice from the ground in her immediate surrounding of a few meters, create ice on her limbs or form a wall of ice to cover her while she tries to run away.. * When the eyes turns deep gold and her fur have a heavenly bright blonde color, she is turning into her Radiant form, in this one she is mostly using it to heal up her wounds, but in doing so, clears the weather in a Radius of a whole Mile with a bright pillar of Light, which can reveal her position.. Weapons: Her claws, her Horns, her teeth, her tail and her elements. Background Angeal was born out of an abnormal mutation from hybrids of Zinogres’s Subspecies, she was extremely different from her brethren, and one day decided to travel the world. Her mutation made her resistant to a certain level of Radiations, and being deep in it for so long made her able to go in higher levels. Her unusual chain of food and the radiation forced another mutation in her, to the point she gained the possibility to change her energy sources, being able to turn her Lightning into Fire or Ice, and after so many years of living, turn into a Pure Light capable of sealing her wounds. From there she just continued to travel around, until one day she can hope to find a place to call her own “Territory” and live in peace.. Trivia / Extra & Links * This Link is towards her Doc' Page, most of the information in this Page is in here too, along with pictures https://docs.google.com/document/d/1QwOti9IurgTlYB9C9PvYrbshsqxHnRT4UkW8G3j6dzQ/edit?usp=sharing Category:Survivors